


Sunset

by MissC3PO



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Character Death, Implied Mpreg, Mpreg, Multi, Musicals, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 10:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16553849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissC3PO/pseuds/MissC3PO
Summary: Goldie Sugar and Brownie Button have a good life in Ponyville, living life as it should. But as King Sombra comes back, the couple find themselves split and trying to find a way back to each other. Brownie Button finds himself in the factory, Goldie Sugar on the battlegrounds, being a battle surgeon.But when bat pony Aurora Borealis crashlands into Goldie Sugars life, Goldie finds a way to get back with her love, and possibly, end the war.Contains War, PTSD, Strong Language, Mpreg, Depression, and Surgical Scenes.





	1. Chapter 1

When the light of the sky was dimming, as Luna rose the moon, and Celestia lowered the sun. Ponyville was getting ready for the night, closing up shops, the drunks loitering around, and everypony waltzing in the darkness as they got to their cottages.   
The lights outside of the medical facility switched on, and the “24/4” and “Hospital” sign lit up red and white. A bright yellow pony with a poofy magenta mane trotted out of the medical facility. She had a happy trot in her step and a huge smile on her face. Her eyes flashed as he swung her stethoscope around her neck, and she started to whistle.   
Then, in the lit up dark, the pony started to sing happily.  
“Come with me, let's go for a ride! Follow me to the brighter side. Pretty pony, look around. That everyone is jumping around to the pony sound!” She looked around at some of the ponies going around to their homes, and she started to sing again.  
“Hey hey, what's that noise? Rushing into the ears of the fillies and colts? Oh oh, enjoy that show. That the ponies have the punch line flow!” The pony stood on her hind legs and raised her hooves in the air happily.   
“Hey! Good singing Goldenrod!” A pony by the name Doctor Whooves said, waving at the pony.  
“Please.” The pony laughed, “Call me Goldie.” And she kept singing.  
“Tell me why… should I let you go, go, go? You know I love you so, so, so” Goldie sang trotting down the lit up the main street. She then trotted down a street leading to a little cottage, two levels and with pretty accents.   
She trotted up to the door, whistling happily and smelling the smell of fresh bread and roses. She opened the door and hung up her stethoscope on a hook near the door. She smiled and trotted to the couches and sat down. On the floor near the couches, a unicorn sat, using his magic to play a game called Team Foaltress Two. Goldie tapped his back, and the stallion turned around. He looked at Goldie and smiled.  
“Goldie! I missed you! How was your day?” The stallion said, pulling Goldie next to him as he paused his game. Goldie hugged him and smiled.  
“It was awesome! I did a double hoove realignment surgery, and it turned out great! The patient is definitely going to heal up quickly!” Goldie said with a smile.   
“Good! I sold a Colt rifle today, now we have five hundred more bits!” The Stallion sad with a big smile.  
“Good job Brownie!” Goldie said, hugging the stallion, hows name was Brownie Button, around the waist.   
“Thank you. I also made fresh bread today.” Brownie said, pointing at eh steaming poofy loaf of bread on the counter. Goldie nodded at it, smiled, then curled up in Brownies lap. Brownie looked down at Goldie, and smiled, releasing she was pretty sleepy. He kept playing the game, a smile on his face.   
“I married the right mare.” He said with a smile.   
The night was uneventful, just a normal beautiful night. The stars were out, and the moon shone. But the night masked the horror that was happening.   
In the Crystal Empire, a dark shadow started to fill the land. As Princess Cadence and Shining Armour slept, the shadow started its destruction as it reflected itself around Equestria. A cancer was forming, and no one knew.   
Until morning.


	2. Chapter 2

“Goldie, Goldie! Wake up.” Brownie Button said, shaking Goldie Sugar. The couple was laying in a soft warm bed. It was morning, but the sunlight wasn’t filtering through the window.   
Goldie stirred, and lifted her head, “What's wrong Brownie?” Goldie asked, with a concerned look on her face.   
“Goldie, something is wrong.” Brownie Button said, a nervous frown on his face, “ The sun, and most of the light, is gone!” Goldie shot up and jumped out of the bed. She opened up the windows and gasped.  
There was no sun, not much light except lamps and candles lit by frantic ponies all across Ponyville. Goldie gasped and pulled Brownie out of bed by his short red tail. He grabbed his glasses, and galloped outside were Goldie was.  
Goldie was standing in the midst of the street, were ponies galloped wildly and screamed in the darkness. Brownie stood next to her, mouth wide open at the sky. It was dark as if an inkwell had been broken and filled the sky.   
“But, it's morning…” Brownie stammered.  
“Don’t… worry… Brownie,” Goldie stammered, “The Mane 6 will help us.” Brownie nodded with a worried look on his face, as he stood and stared at the sky with Goldie.   
That was, until a royal guard galloped into Ponyville, shouting “Equestria at War! Mane 6 taken captive by King Sombra! All able-bodied ponies wanted for battle!”   
Goldie and Brownie looked at each other, crestfallen.   
The couple trotted back into their house, lighting candles when they got inside. Brownie Button nervously started eating some bread, as Goldie Sugar started to pace, trying to think of what was going on right now.   
“Why is it so dark? Scientifically, even if Celestia forgot to raise the sun, there would still be a bit more light out. It wouldn’t be that dark outside!” Goldie ranted, her heart rising in her stomach.  
“Could this be something with Sombra?” Brownie Button said, looking at Goldie, then outside a window.   
“Wait… yah…” Goldie said, her eyes popping wide open, “If hate fills the Crystal Empire, then hate and darkness will be reflected all across Equestria… meaning…”  
“Sombra and the Crystal Empire will be Equestria's downfall,” Brownie said, shoving a cupcake in his mouth. His eyes were wide open filled with fear and worry. Goldie wiped from crumbs from Brownies chest, then looked outside again.   
“They said we’re at war. They need me. I’m a surgical technologist, they’ll need me out there on the battlefield.” Goldie said, rearing up on her hind legs to see better outside.   
Brownie Button adjusted his glasses nervously, and remarked, “Well, I can make weaponry, they'll need me too.”   
“But Brownie! You can stay at home and take care of our home till I come back-”   
“Goldie, You don’t really need to go, We can stay here and wait this out. I can still make weaponry here you know.” Brownie said, putting a hoof on Goldie's side.   
“Well, we’ll see what happens. But if they need me, I’ll be there.” Goldie said, with a small smile on her golden face. She looked at Brownie, who had a frown on his face, and worry clouding his eyes.   
“It just isn’t right.” Goldie Sugar mumbled, concerned and worried.   
The day passed on without much happening. Goldie and Brownie stayed inside baking and playing video games. They peeked outside a bit, but only to see darkness and frantic ponies, galloping this way and that.   
“I wonder what the Princesses are up to.” Brownie Button remarked as he was playing Team Foaltress Two. Goldie Sugar looked up from a bowl of sugar cookie batter and cringed.  
“I don’t know, I think they are trying to do something. After all, they are the protectors of Equestria.” Goldie said with a frown as she added cocoa powder into the mix.   
“Hey, aren’t you supposed to be at work?” Brownie asked, confused.  
“I have an off day,” Goldie said, tossing Brownie a schedule.  
“Oh, sorry, I forgot…” Brownie said sheepishly, using his golden tinged magic to pick it up. His cheeks turned pink through his tannish coat, as he read the paper  
“We were supposed to go out tonight… but I forgot…” He said, feeling guilty. Goldie frowned, then smiled sweetly.  
“It’s alright Brownie, after all of this strangeness happening, I can understand.” She said, trotting up to Brownie and sitting next to him after she put the cookies in the oven.   
The two curled up and played Team Foaltress two, and ate sugar cookies, not thinking about what was happening, until a knock sounded at their door.   
Goldie answered the door with Brownie and gasped. At her door was an exhausted Wonderbolt, wearing a torn up uniform. Goldie gasped as she recognized the light blue coat and the long dark blue mane streaked with rose gold.   
“Paris! What are you doing here?” Goldie asked, pulling the Wonderbolt into the cottage.  
“Wow! I didn't recognize you Paris!” Brownie Button said, grabbing the mare a glass of water. Paris took off her dark blue goggles, revealing her distressed eyes.  
“Paris Midnight Sugar, my poor sister, why are you here?” Goldie asked, handing her a cookie.  
“I have awful news big sis, really big news,” she said. She pulled a little black hamster with clear blue wings out of her mane and petted it slowly.   
“Celestia, Luna, and Cadence have fallen into a coma, and they have some rocky crust on their horns.” Paris paused, and took a breath, “The best doctors in Equestria are tending to them, but nothing seems to be working.”  
“That's why nothing is happening, you know, with the weather, light… wow.” Brownie Button said, shocked and a little queasy looking.   
“So what does that mean, for Equestria?” Goldie Sugar asked, nervousness tinting her voice.  
“Well, I think you heard, but we are at war… and we all have to fight in it.”


	3. Chapter 3

A few months later

The sky was darkened, inky black. Dust and dirt swirled in the air, and the hills were desolate near the Crystal Empire. The empire hadn't sparkled and shined for five months, and all of Equestria was feeling how awful it was.   
A harking feeling filled the hearts of ponies who knew of the Equestria before this, a time before the blackness and hate.   
And for Battle Surgeon Goldenrod Sugar, that feeling always filled her heart.   
Two lines faced each other on a once grassy plain, glaring at each other under a cliff face that overlooked the plain. On the left were heavily armored ponies with a green sheen in their eyes. The soldiers of Sombra. On the right was the soldiers of Equestria, wearing golden armor and purple and red plumes on their helmets. In front of the crowd of ponies on the right was Shining Armor, wearing a brilliant set of armor. And on the left side, was Sombra.   
Shining Armor glared at Sombra, then yelled as loud as he could, “Charge!” and a whole crowd of ponies rushed at Sombras army, yelling loudly and brandishing weapons, from magic to swords, to machine guns.   
In the back of the charge was Goldenrod Sugar, galloping behind the army, with white saddlebags with red crosses on them. She also had a small pistol in her saddlebag loop, just in case. She yelled loudly and charged behind along with Nurse Redheart and other surgeons and nurses. She looked up and saw a squadron of Wonderbolts flying above the group, zooming in to attack. She got a glimpse of Paris and A.J., Paris’ flying hamster, and first hamster (or other creature instead of a type of pony) Wonderbolt.   
The Wonderbolts flew over the army, and then shot down close the ground, and started to attack the army of Sombra, brandishing swords and small guns. They worked on taking out the first wave of on the ground soldiers, as the army of Equestria advanced on the army of Sombra.   
But Sombras army had their own aerial fighters too. A large group of Pegasi rose from the top of the overhanging cliff face and started to dive bomb the Wonderbolts and Equestrian army.  
Goldenrod looked up and saw a masked pegasus divebomb her, and she swerved out of the way. She looked behind her and saw a cloud of dirt go up as the pegasus hit the ground.   
When the cloud of dust and dirt disappeared, she saw a broken pegasus, with its wings all mangled and legs and neck bent funny. Goldenrod wished she could help it, but she had to keep galloping.   
The battle was already in full swing. Pony vs pony, clashing and harming each other. It was a brutal and pain filled sight, but Goldenrod had a job to do. She saw a pony in gold armor on the ground, bleeding heavily from her leg. Goldenrod cantered up to her, and pulled out a sterile cloth and rubbing alcohol to sterilize the wound. She then took a needle and stitched up the wound, and wrapped it in a bandage. The pony leaped to her feet and raced back into battle.   
Goldenrod looked up and saw another aerial soldier of Sombra, and she saw the bullet coming her way. But she didn’t have any time to react. She felt a burning and tearing feeling in her lower abdomen, and she fell to the ground in shock.   
Everything got fuzzy, and Goldenrod heard the shouts of Nurse Redheart and the pounding of her heart. Then, everything was coated in a wash of black.  
At the same time.


	4. Chapter 4

The factory was dimly lit and musty and smelled of metal and damp fabric. The rain was beating hard against the glass windows that let very little light into the upper rooms of the dreadful factory. The factory sat outside Ponyville, and the commute was thirty minutes to and from. Benches were everywhere, and sweaty ponies sat on stools near them, working on guns, cannons, and other artillery.  
Near a window, sat a frazzled, very exhausted Brownie Button, putting together a long rifle with a sad face. Brownie wasn’t normally the healthiest and most-in-shape unicorn out there, but in the past few months, the commute was longer and harder. He was constantly tired, and every morning, a wave on nausea greeted him. It was unusual, but he never brought it up to Goldie Sugar, for she was busy all the time, with being a battle surgeon. He barely saw her at all anymore, and it made him always have a weight in his chest whenever he wasn’t with her. Poor Goldie had said the same thing, and both wished for the war to end soon.   
“I hope it ends, I need it to end,” Brownie mumbled under his breath, putting the finishing touches on the weapon. He trotted up to a cart and placed the rifle on a stack of weapons that would be carted out to the war. He grabbed some parts from another pony near him and started assembling another long rifle.   
He started placing the parts into there places when he felt a flutter in his abdomen. It was a strange feeling, alien at most. He freaked out when he looked back on all the symptoms he’d had the last few months.  
He had another pony get to work on the long rifle, and he left to tell the manager he was going off work for a bit. He got excused early for “medical reasons” and he went to see a doctor, one of the few in Ponyville.   
For some reason, Ponyville was frantic. Ponies were sacking stores and places, thinking the apocalypse was coming. Brownie just trotted past them all, trying to not get sucked into all the drama and chaos going on around him. He just kept trotting to the doctor's office, while he realized was going to be packed to the roof. Brownie found himself trotting into the Everfree Forest, knowing that Zecora, a friend of all Ponyville, was there.  
The forest was even darker than it used to be, and a bit more spooky. Brownie pulled a handgun out of his leather saddlebags using his golden tinted magic. He knew of the dangers around him, and it made his stomach churn nervously. He heard the stories of Timberwolves and the other creatures that live in the forest. He clicked the handgun from safety to active.   
The trees rustled with the breeze and soft rains that fell. It was cool and nice, which felt good to Brownie Buttons sweaty coat. He looked out into the darkness and saw the faint outline of a mud and tree hut, the living area of Zecora, the friendly Ponyville shaman. He smiled, and galloped to the hut, and knocked on the wooden door with his hoof.   
“Zecora! Zecora! I need your help!” Brownie Button cried out, nervously.  
The door opened, and he was greeted by the comforting face of Zecora, “Come in, come in Brownie Button, I have made a bunch of sweets so you can be a glutton.” She said, pulling Brownie Button into the hut.   
Brownie cringed when Zecora said “glutton”, but he forgot about it when he saw a massive array of treats on a table in Zecora's hut. It was a load of treats Brownie and Goldie loved, and he had to refrain himself from diving in.   
“So, what's with the array of treats Zecora?” Brownie Button asked, a little skeptical.   
“Oh, a party I am having, and the treats are for the planning,” Zecora said, pulling a batch of cupcakes out of a stone oven.   
“Aren’t you doing anything for the war, Miss? I don’t think right now is the time for treats…” Brownie said, his jaw clenching up a little.  
“This party is for going away, for I have no reason to stay. The front lines need me, as you can see.” Zecora said, gesturing to a uniform sitting on a bench. It was pale blue with gold streaks and looked as if it were made of silk and chainmail.   
“To help my people is simple. To go to war is more.” Zecora continued, pouring Brownie Button a glass of tea. Brownie sniffed it and took a sip. He didn’t have that gut feeling something bad would happen to him, a gut feeling he trusted. He smiled and sipped at the tea.   
“Now, no more of me speaking, now you, reveal what you are thinking…” Zecora said, standing over a cauldron in the middle of her room.   
Brownie trotted up to Zecora, and peered into the cauldron, “That was a question I hoped you would answer. What is going on with me?” He asked, peering into the cauldron, then looking Zecora dead in the eye.   
“Well, what are you feeling? I need to know for the dealings.” Zecora rhymed, looking at Brownie Button with a skeptical look.   
“Well, hungry, but nauseous…” Brownie said, cautiously. Zecora peered at him and smiled.   
“Well, from what you said, and your symptoms its lead, I have the answer you seek, but it’s not for the meek,” Zecora said, with a smile as she looked over Brownie. Brownie Button cringed inwardly, afraid of what she was going to say. A parasite? A disease? an organic chip in your brain that can control you if activated by an order, preferably order 66?  
(I am so sorry… R.I.P. Fives and Tup)  
“Well come on, tell me Zecora… tell me!” Brownie Button pleaded nervously.  
“The thing causing all this excitement is that you are pregnant.”


	5. Chapter 5

Goldenrod opened her eyes to find herself laying on a cot in a large medical tent. Goldenrod recognized were she was. She was in the makeshift surgical ward for the war. It was large and busy after the last battle, even know many ponies were filtering out after getting fixed up.   
Goldenrod then remembered what happened to her, and looked down at herself. She had a large bandage around her waist, and a few drains put in place. She summoned a nurse and asked what happened.  
“Well, we won the battle today, and well…” The nurse trailed off and looked away.  
“What? What's wrong?” Goldenrod asked, angrily.   
“It took a bit... but we were able to heal most of your internal organs…it was pretty easy, we did have to redo some of your intestinal tract... but… you only have less than half of your reproductive system left.” The nurse looked at Goldenrod sadly, and shook her head, “We couldn’t fix it. There wasn’t much of it left.” Goldenrods jaw dropped open, but then she closed it.  
“Never mind it. I have a job to do. I am a surgeon, and my job is out on the battlefield and inhere. How long until I am healed?” Goldenrod asked suddenly.  
“With the spell used, a little less than an hour. Besides, in two hours we will be moving out to a new area. Some of the scouts intercepted a message from one squadron of Sombra’s army to another, telling of an attack they are planning on Ponyville.” The nurse said, giving Goldenrod a needle filled with a pain reliever. Goldenrod injected it into her side, then stood up quickly, and winced in pain.   
“That's was Brownie Button lives!” Goldenrod said, trying really hard to stand up straight through the pain.  
“Who is Brownie Button?” The nurse asked, bracing Goldenrod as she started to walk out of the tent.  
“My husband!” She said frantically, “We need to move out soon! Sombra’s army is fast! They’ll get there before we can even…” Goldenrod collapsed on the ground, holding her side.   
“Are you alright Mrs. Goldenrod?” The nurse said, helping Goldenrod up.  
“Damn it hurts… but the meds will kick in soon.” She said trotting up slowly to a pony holding her medical saddlebags. She put them on her, sucked in her breath, and trotted to a creek nearby after shooing away the nurse to go help out another pony.   
Goldenrod dipped her face into the water, clearing off all the dirt and sweat on her face from the last battle. It felt nice and refreshing. Unlike the war that was going on at the time. Goldenrod looked up at the sky and saw how dark it was still. There was no light from the sky, and the princesses were still in a coma, not able to be woken up. The black rocky substance on their horns was growing all around their bodies, encapsulating them. The doctors caring for the princesses said their vital signs were going down slowly, and they couldn’t find a way to stop it.   
Goldenrod looked off into the sky, wishing that something could happen, that maybe this war could end and the light could come. But right now, there was no princesses, and no Mane 6. Everything seemed to be going wrong, and Goldenrod wished something could go right for once.   
Goldenrod took off the bandage around her waist, grimaced at the awful wound that was sewn up, and bathed for a little bit. It felt good, and she soon trotted out of the creek, dried off, put on her saddlebags, and met up with the rest of the battle nurses and surgeons.   
“So, are we going to Ponyville?” Goldenrod asked, nervous and a bit excited to see her home and her husband. The other battle surgeons and nurses nodded their heads.  
“Yup. and according to the scout's calculations, if we get there by two thirty pm, we will intercept Sombra’s army before they get to Ponyville.” a peppy nurse said with a smile on her face. Goldenrod nodded happily and started to trot with the rest of the group as they moved on to the armies next destination.   
In front of the battle surgeons and nurses, there was the infantry, and behind was the ponies hauling the equipment like large guns and tents. It wasn’t really like moving to a new destination, it was more like moving to a new battlefield. There were still ponies at the camp to defend and help other ponies heal up.   
“I just heard that they sent a few scouts ahead to warn Ponyville about Sombra’s army, so they could get to safety and get armed.” A nurse said from in front of Goldenrod. Goldenrod smiled, knowing that the love of her life and her town was going to be safe. Goldenrod looked above to see the Wonderbolts streak through the sky silently, ready for anything. She spotted Paris, her sister alongside her pet flying hamster who was wearing a similar Wonderbolt outfit as Paris and the rest of the Wonderbolts. Goldenrod smiled at her sister, who smiled back.   
The whole day seemed to go from awful to good, and Goldenrod found herself in a good mood as they trotted to Ponyville.   
That was until they got to Ponyville.  
That is, what was left of Ponyville.


	6. Chapter 6

“Let go of me! Stop! Please!” cryed a tannish coated stallion as he, alongside many other ponies, was pulled out of the town by the large brutish ponies of the army of Sombra. A stallion had wrapped his hooves around the tannish stallion with the red hair and glasses, and hoisted him up into a cage, alongside many other ponies in Ponyville. Many of the ponies were screaming, or crying faces pale with fear and fright. Brownie Button felt the same. He was terrified. He just discovered what was going on with him, and now he, alongside many others, was being kidnapped and taken to who knows were?  
But all Brownie could think was about Goldie.  
Both armies were charging each other outside of Ponyville, feathers and fur flying. Goldie was scampering around the battlefield, hoping to see Paris or Brownie Button. But she saw neither. She looked up and saw the Ariel fighters, flying towards Sombras army, weapons in hand. She saw Paris leading the attack, not even using her weapon. She was kicking and punching other ponies midair. She was truly a badass.   
But then, a streak of green, blue and purple flew above Goldenrod, flying towards Sombras ariel army. The pony, or at least what looked like a pony flew faster than anything Goldenrod ever saw. But the streak stopped next to Paris, and Paris nodded at it. Goldenrod then had a clear view of who it was. It was a bat pony, with deer-like features. She had a light purple body, and a green, blue and purple streaked mane. She also had piercing pink eyes, slitted like a bat ponies. She was lean, fast, and very awesome. She flew ahead of Paris and was smacking and kicking ponies out of the air alongside Paris.   
But then Goldenrod looked up at a hill near Ponyville and gasped. A group of Sombra’s soldiers was hauling a huge cannon up a hill, and when they got to the top, they secured it down and loaded it with some strange black dust.   
Goldenrod barely had time to think when a loud booming sound flooded her hearing, and the ground shook. Goldenrod covered her ears, alongside all the soldiers on the field. She looked up and saw a streak of black and green smoke trailing the bat pony.   
And that smoke hit one of the bat pony’s wings, and the wing exploded and disappeared. The bat pony plummeted to the ground, right above Goldenrod. Goldenrod galloped to the falling pony and caught her. Goldenrod lifted the pony on her back and shot off.   
“She barely weighs a thing!” Goldenrod mumbled to herself as she galloped off the field with the unconscious bat-pony on her back. She had to get as far away from the battle as she could, to save this strange pony’s life.   
She heard the pounding of bullets near her and realized she was getting shot at by Sombra’s ariel soldiers. She galloped faster than she ever could, ignoring the burning pain in her side as her wound tried opening up. But she kept going. She felt a bullet graze one of her back legs, but she knew she had a patient that she needed to save, even know she didn’t even know this pony. But soon, Sombra’s soldiers quit pursuing her, and she galloped off into the hills, towards the Equestrian armies base.   
Soon, Goldenrod found herself at the base, about to collapse of exhaustion. A few soldiers and battle nurses greeted her and took the pony off her back.  
“We’ll try to do all we can, but we need you. You're the only surgeon here.” One of the nurses said, pale-faced. Goldenrod felt warm, sticky blood drip down her side, but she nodded and followed the nurses into the surgery tent, where they got to work stopping the bleeding from the ponies severed wing, and trying to save this heroic pony.   
Soon, the operation was over, and Goldenrod stitched herself up and flopped on the grass outside. She started to sob profusely, saddened by everything. many ponies were dying, and her hometown was destroyed and taken over. It hurt, emotionally and even physically.  
“Well, they did say, a rainbows tail isn’t quite as nice as the story we knew of sugar and spice…”


	7. Chapter 7

He had no idea how long they were moving, how many days he had been away from Ponyville. All he knew was they were farther and farther away from their home. Mountains, hills, plains, snow, and darkness they passed and no one in the little-blackened cart knew where they were going. Some cryed, some screamed for help, some banged their head on the walls of the cart, angry and confused. Brownie Button sat in the back, not saying a word, watching out a little knothole in one of the walls. All he could tell was that days were passing, and they were further and further from Ponyville.   
On this particular day, Brownie found himself feeling very faint and tired. He had stayed awake all those nights, not even getting a wink of sleep. But that gave him an idea. He scooted over to a shaking orange coated, white-maned stallion, whose name was Orangesicle.   
“Hey… Orange! Psst! Orange!” Brownie said, poking the shaking stallion with his hoof.  
“W-wha?” Orangesicle said, looking at Brownie with a sad look in his eyes. Brownie smiled tiredly and said to the stallion.  
“I have… a way… to save you all…” Brownie said, feeling faint.   
Soon, Brownie had formulated a plan between all the ponies in the cart, and they were ready to execute it. Brownie layer down, and let a little spittle run down his untrimmed beard. He closed his eyes and went limp. Then, Orangesicle yelled up at the ponies pulling the cart.  
“Dude! This guy dead! He’s limp! He’s dead! He’s stinkin’ up the place!” Orangesicle call out through a little window in the front of the cart. The ponies pulling the cart pulled over, and Brownie and the other nine ponies in the cart heard the hoofsteps of a pony coming to open up the cart.   
“Get ready,” Brownie whispered, and the rest of the ponies pulled themselves into a stance, holding wooden shanks they made from the sides of the cart.   
A soldier opened up the back, and nine of the ponies in the cart burst out, running in a group to Ponyville as fast as they could. Brownie Button gave them a spell of strength so that they would be able to run for miles on miles.   
But as Brownie Button was trying to sneak out of the cart, one of the soldier ponies pushed him to the ground, and started shouting into his ears:  
“Oh, so you're trying to escape too, aren’t yah? Well, you aren’t getting anywhere. You’re staying with us and going to the slave camps, you pathetic little mare.” The soldier smacked Brownie around, bruising and bloodying him. All Brownie was able to do was protect his abdomen from the punches and kicks. Soon, after all the beating, Brownie, alongside a couple new colts and stallions were put in the cart, and the soldiers kept going to their destination, which was in the Rocking Pony Mountains.   
Soon, the cart stopped after a rocky climb, and the back door was opened up. Brownie looked out and saw the horror of it all. Ponies were being beaten by other ponies, and many ponies cryed out in pain and fear. The darkness of the sky seemed even darker now, and the mountains cast an evil shadow on the slave camp. Brownie looked at it all, horrified and scared. Then, he felt a rope tightened on his neck and felt himself getting tugged out of the cart and into the middle of the camp by a masked, armored soldier. He looked around and saw the other ponies that were in the cart were being dragged into the middle alongside Brownie.   
The ponies around Brownie were nervously murmuring, pale and scared. Then, a taller unicorn trotted up to them and stood up on a box in front of the group of terrified ponies. The pony had a dark blue coat, with a light green mane, matted with dust and mane-gel.   
“Hello, ponies…” The Stallion said, looking down at the disheveled ponies with piercing green eyes, “May I be the first to say, Welcome to the Dark Skies Slave Camp.”   
“Where are we!?” A little grey colt cryed out, grasping the leg of a maroon stallion.  
“Well, you’re in the middle of nowhere little colt.” the stallion said with a booming laugh. He paused, then said, “Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Crystal Mud, the pony running this entire camp.” He said proudly.   
“Where are the mares?” Brownie Button asked hesitantly.  
“This is an all-stallion camp,” Crystal Mud said, with a smirk, “There are no mare camps. They are just taken to the Crystal Empire, and well, you know.” he said, with a wink.   
“You little piece of filthy-” Brownie lunged at Crystal Mud, but was pulled back by the stallion at the end of his rope, and Brownie dropped to the ground in a heep.   
Crystal Mud hopped off his box and trotted up to Brownie. He put his face up to Brownies and smirked.  
“You’re sure a fiesty one. I’ll have you sent to the mines here, then you can use all the energy up.” He paused, and said, “ I can break any stallion, and that means, I can break you.”  
“You won't get away with this.” Brownie panted, as he was being held to the ground, “Goldie Sugar will come for me. I know that.”  
“We’ll see about that.” Crystal Mud said with an evil smile as he used his purple-tinted magic to pull out a tranquilizer gun from the box, and shot Brownie with it in the thigh.   
He trotted away, leaving the soldier stallions to bring the slave ponies to their hut homes.   
Crystal Mud found himself in a little canvas hut, trotting up to some weird cauldron looking idem. He grabbed a green fizzy potion from the ground and broke open the bottle into the cauldron. A cloud of green and black smoke filled the canvas tent. Crystal Mud bowed down.  
The smoke shaped into a stallion, that looked down at Crystal Mud with a glare in his green and red, smoking eyes.  
“What is it, Mud?” Sombra asked, with a hint of annoyance in his eyes. Crystal Mud covered, then spoke up, softly.  
“I believe there may be an obstacle I might need to deal with.” Crystal said, still keeping himself to the ground.   
“And that is?” Sombra asked with a hint of annoyance and irritation in his shady voice.  
With a frown, Crystal Mud said:  
“A… Goldie Sugar…”


	8. Chapter 8

The darkness felt like it was getting darker, deeper into every crevice and into every heart. Ponies were giving up, too tired to fight anymore. They succumbed to the darkness, to become a slave or the darkness, a puppet. Exhaustion led to darkness, darkness led to death.   
But Goldie and her team of battle surgeons and Nurses didn’t let that get to them. They stayed strong and fought the darkness, hoof on hoof.   
They fought, not on the battlefields, but in a surgical tent. They fought not for a country.   
But for a single pony, lying on a table, bleeding profusely as life was leaving her body.   
It was the ponies job in that tent to save this strange ponies life, and help her fight the darkness that surrounded the tent, ready to close in and consume the pony and lead her to death.   
Goldie worked hard, sweat coating her yellow coat, and soaking her magenta hair. Tool by tool was passed to her, helping her clamp blood vessels and ligate bones and repair muscles. The bleeding kept on, and Goldie would put her hooves onto the wound, preventing blood to get out. She pushed on the wound and put all her effort into stopping the flow of blood and fixing this pony. Tool by tool passed through her hooves, and she did everything. She pulled that pony from the darkness.   
And soon, all the bleeding stopped, and the nub of was a wing used to be, was closed up and safe from infection. A unicorn nurse put a spell over the nub, one that would make sure nothing got into the wound.   
That team of surgeons and nurses fought to pull a pony from the darkness, battling with scalpels, forceps, and clamps. And they won. _/(.c.)\\_ (Hand-stand)  
Goldenrod pulled off her partner's gloves, as her partner, a blank flanked unicorn named Silver Scope, used his blue magic to pull off Goldenrod’s. Even know it was battle, sterilizing and cleaning tactics tried to stay the same as ones at normal hospitals.   
Silver Scope looked at Goldenrod and noticed something seemed off about her. Scope, the sweet colt he was, decided to ask Goldenrod what was eating at her.  
“Mrs. Sugar. May I ask a question?” Silver Scope asked, trotting to Goldenrod’s side.   
Goldenrod looked at him, and smiled a little, “Sure, Go ahead,”  
“Ma'am, what’s… bothering you?” Silver Scope asked, a bit shyly. Goldenrod looked at him and smiled as a few tears fell down her golden face.  
“I… I… lost him.” She said, trying to hide her face from Silver Scope. He put a hoof on her side, in a calming manner, and asked, “Who?”   
“Brownie Button! That's who! The stallion of my life!” Goldenrod said, tears streaming down her face as she looked in the direction of Ponyville and yelled out her answer.   
Silver Scope was shocked by Goldenrods loud, angry voice. He was used to Goldenrod’s normally sweet, but commanding voice. He backed up a little from the distressed mare. He took a breath, breathing in the dry, dusty air, and sighed.  
“I don’t really know what I can do to help you, but,” Silver Scope smiled a little. Goldie smiled and knew what he was going to do.  
“Darkness rises, from the crevices of the soul, blacker than miners coal.” Silver Scope sang, soulfully. Goldie noticed that the sky around them started to be a little bit darker.   
A smile then spread across Scope’s face, and a small burst of light filled his eyes.   
“But the sunshine in your heart takes down all the dark! You’ve at least got hope and joy, and peace fills your mind!” Scope sang, trotting around Goldie.   
“But a darkness rises, inside my soul…” Goldie said with a mourning tone. Scope looked at her and lifted her dipped head with his grey hoof.   
“But in the light, in the dark, you will shine through it all.” Silver Scope sang to Goldie, who started to smile.   
“Cause when it all falls down in the land, you’re the one who raises it back up!” Scope sang, as some sort of light seemed to fight thru the clouds, and revealed a patch of light. The light fell on Goldie who was standing open mouthed at it all.  
“The light of the heart is what lights up the sky!” Goldie sang, soaking in the sunshine. It felt like a breath of fresh air, seeming the colors around her again.   
“Scoping out the light, in our hearts and of the sky, we’ll be fine, in the rain and shine!” Silver Scope sang. Just then, the light of the sky pinpointed on Silver Scopes blank flank, and it seemed to shimmer. The light then formed a shape, and then expanded off his flanks and turned back into the gap from the clouds. Goldie looked at his flank and gasped.  
A silver and blue stethoscope was on his hip, with music notes at the end of it. It fit him perfectly.   
“We’ll be fine! I’m the rain and the shine!” Both of the ponies sang happily as the light seemed to get wider and wider.   
The light filled everything, bringing new life to the camp. Nurses and other ponies came out of the tents, and gasped at the light. An opening in the clouds seemed to span through the entire camp, illuminating everything.  
“We’ll be fine! I’m the rain and the shine!”


End file.
